fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Hatsuharu Sohma
Hatsuharu "Haru" Sohma (草摩 溌春, Sōma Hatsuharu; "Hatsuharu Soma"https://www.fruitsbasketofficial.com/) is one of recurring characters Fruits Basket series. He is the ox in the Zodiac. He is one year younger (15) than Yuki (16), Kyo (16) and Tohru (16). He is currently attending the same high school as Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Momiji. He was constantly made fun of because of his natural black and white hair due to the influence of the Cow spirit that possesses him. Because of the cow spirit he also has trouble with navigation. Appearance Hatsuharu is a tall, slender young man. He has two-toned shaggy hair, snowy white with black roots. Haru cares little for what other people think, and in a flashback, Isuzu Sohma asks him how he likes middle school and he replies that they do not like his hair or his attitude. He resolves to get piercings just to contradict them. Isuzu (Rin) laughs at this, saying she finds his logic funny. Haru usually dresses in punk/gothic clothing, mostly black in color, wearing tight jeans,white socks, tanks, and chains. He also has 3 piercings in each ear, wearing small hoops or studs. He makes jewelry for Rin and himself. He is protective over those he cares about which is Rin, Yuki Sohma, Momiji Sohma and Kisa Sohma. It is also mentioned he was made fun of as a child because he looked different (his hair) like Kisa but instead of locking his words away like Kisa he would turn "black" and proceed to chase them around the schoolyard (in the manga, Hatsuharu would actually beat them up like Kyo, however, Kyo's was worst as he would actually beat them half to death.) Personality Haru has two personalities, black and white (also known as dark and cheerful). Under normal circumstances (when he is "white"), Hatsuharu is laid-back and kind and usually has a plain, straight-faced look, taking everything very calmly. When he turns "black", however, he becomes violent, perverted, short-tempered, rude, and cruel. He becomes Black if provoked (For example: In the episode "Make it Clear If It's Black or White", Haru goes Black because of Kyo refusing to fight him). Haru will also turn into a full chaotic "black" when something major happens to him such as Rin leaving him. Haru also bottles up his emotions and tries to help others without thinking of himself, usually causing a mental breakdown. Story Overview Early Life It was said by Momiji that Haru seemed fine with his natural black and white hair, Occasionally, however, he would turn black and beat up the people who make fun of his hair. The Ox confronting the Rat Unable to bear the insults of himself by his body being inhabited by the spirit of the Ox, as well as his own spirit, Haru confronts Yuki, the rat who used the Ox in the legend to steal the place as first zodiac spirit. He gets angry and blames everything on Yuki, stating that it was all his fault that he was labeled "dumb" "stupid" and "a fool". However, Yuki calmly asks the question, "Is that so? Is that so about you? Are you really... a fool?". With that question in mind, Haru realizes that he doesn't need to listen to others on the opinions about him. He only needed to trust himself and believe in himself for who he is. After that day of confrontation onwards, Haru starts to admire Yuki deeply. Helping Yuki It is revealed by Rin that the reason that Yuki is living in Shigure's house is because Haru made a deal with Shigure that if Haru called him sensei he would let Yuki live with him, the reason Haru did this is because Haru wanted Yuki to escape from the Sohma main house. Before Summer Vacation He first transforms when Yuki falls from his weak lungs after falling sick and after an intense endurance physical run with Kyo at school. Haru hugs Tohru Honda in order to transform into an Ox so he can carry Yuki on his back and bring him back to Shigure's house easier and not realizing how ridiculous it looks for Yuki to be riding on the back of an Ox. During Summer Vacation After Summer Vacation The Ox of the Zodiac Hatsuharu also has no sense of direction due to being cursed by the spirit of the Ox, once getting lost for just trying to find the house Yuki lives with Shigure (which is nearby and extremely easy to find). As a child, as mentioned in the fight between Haru and Kyo when the former is introduced, Kyo had to lead his cousin to the bathroom as he could not find it and often got lost. This however did not seem to stop Hatsuharu from finding Kisa when she is introduced. Relationships :Main article: Hatsuharu Sohma/Relationships Quotes :Main article: Hatsuharu Sohma/Quotes Trivia *In the manga, the author says that Haru is caught up by strange things, which is proven when the author says that he was going to confess his love to Rin when his height surpassed her's. It is also proven when he is talking to Rin about how the teachers in his middle school didn't like his attitude or his hair, so he had no choice but to pierce his ears. Rin responds by saying, "Your mind works in an odd way, Haru". *Haru shares the same English voice actor (Justin Cook) of Yusuke Urameshi from Yu Yu Hakusho and Raditz from Dragon Ball Z. All three can be violent also. *In "A New School Term Starts!", when questioned, Haru shows the Student Council President that his hair color is indeed natural. The exact method of how he does this is never truly revealed, but it's implied that it was highly lewd. There are some implications in the manga that he pulled down his pants and revealed his pubic hair to prove his hair was natural. *Yuki said that Black Haru is "much worse than Kagura". Gallery :Main article: Hatsuharu Sohma/Gallery References Category:Sohmas Category:Males Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Cursed Sohmas Category:Students Category:Fathers Category:Characters